


sweetest thing

by darkskies



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkskies/pseuds/darkskies
Summary: the two times that Eiji OKumura had bumped into Ash Lynx, they had been nothing more than complete random strangers, and the one time he bumped into him again, well... not so much strangers anymore.- coffee shop AU where regulars at the same café keep bumping into each other just as one is leaving and the other is entering.





	sweetest thing

The first time it happened had been a Monday morning.  
  
Eiji Okumura had walked into the cute little café that opened three months ago, to grab breakfast before heading to class. The morning started off horribly, Eiji was too tired due to staying up late finishing an overdue paper. And it was too cold, the bruised, grey clouds hanging over him dark and threateningly. He was cold and tired and all he wanted to do was go back to the comfort of his warm bed and go to sleep. But of course that wouldn’t happen, he would have to force himself to get by another seven difficult hours.  
  
So he trudged up to the café, forcing his heavy limbs to cooperate with him. Leaves floated down around him as autumn came and made itself at home, the last dying embers of summer frizzling away. All that's left are the fragile skeletons of trees as their bony fingers try hard to stand against the unrelenting wind  
  
The new café is nice, it’s warm, has decent people and doesn't rip out all the money away from his wallet. And the drinks. They’re the best that he’s ever had. Eiji swears that they have some kind of secret family recipe that’s infused with magic to make him warm all over with one small sip from a basic vanilla latte.  
  
He burrows his face into the scarf wrapped around his neck to block his face from the growing breeze and keeps striding forward in anticipation to get his hands on the warm cup of coffee.  
  
He gets to the café and places his hands on the door handle, ready push through.  
What he isn't ready for, is to be pulled inward along with the huge oak tree as a stranger from the inside is opening the door to exit.  
  
The momentum throws him off balance and he stumbles into a wide and firm chest. He gasps softly and looks up into a pair of bright green eyes, _no, they’re more like jade._ The eyes widen as they look down at Eiji and then turns to the side, looking to make sure the cup of coffee he’s holding hasn't spilt. Eiji jolts away from him as if burnt and starts to apologize profusely.    
  
“I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was go-” Eiji pauses mid-sentence as the stranger holds up his hand to stop his rambling.  
  
“It's okay, I didn't see you coming in so, my bad,” he says sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.    
  
He throws a glance behind him to the counter, and Eiji follows his line of vision, catching the eyes of the barista with the wild mohawk of purple hair. Shorter.  
  
“Um- anyways I’m sorry I’m running late I have to get going, uh have a good day!” he says, in a rush, his voice rising slightly towards the end. He promptly turns around and practically _runs_ out of the café.  
  
_What?_  
  
Eiji is sure that his eyes are playing tricks on him but he swears he sees a pink blooming on the strangers face. It must be the lighting.  
  
He shakes his head and turns around to walk over to the counter to finally get his vanilla latte. Shorter stands behind the counter, wearing a green apron that clashes horribly with his purple hair. He has a knowing gleam in his eye that Eiji fails to notice.  
  
Later, when he's leaving the café after catching up with Shorter on how his weekend was, the dreadful realisation creeps upon him that the stranger was the one and only heartthrob of his campus, Ash Lynx.  
  
Eiji drags a hand down his face and groans out loud in embarrassment.  
  
-x-  
  
The second time it happens is a week later, as Eiji is making his way down to the bookstore, but not before grabbing his favourite warm drink. It's deep into the evening on a Tuesday night, as the heavy purple sky melts into a dark blue, while birds take refuge as they fly overhead to the comfort of their homes.  
  
He has his earphones in and looking at a stupid meme that Yut-Lung has sent him as he nears the cafe. He chuckles down at his phone before typing out a reply.  
  
But the reply becomes a key smash as he suddenly collides into someone, and Eiji yelps in surprise as their coffee cup is dropped onto the floor in front of his feet.  
  
With wide eyes, he slowly looks up and his stomach drops. It's him, _again._  
  
Ash Lynx has his eyes narrowed onto the ground as he shakes his hand, trying to get the hot liquid off him.  
  
_oh god, did he get burnt?_ Eiji thinks, horrified  
  
Ash looks up at him with narrowed eyes, then his eyes widen when he realises who he's crashed into.  
  
“I’m so sorry- I didn't see you coming and it was my fault I wasn't looking ahead of me” Eiji blurts out in a rush.  
  
“Did it burn you? oh my god-  your jumper is ruined I'm so sorry” the clockworks in Eiji’s brain run a hundred miles per hour, trying to think of how he can possibly amend and make it up to him, for crashing into Ash _two times._  
  
Before he even knows what he's doing, Eiji is removing his coat and pulling off his hoodie over his head. He doesn't realise that Ash glimpses his shirt riding up as he raises his arms above his head and he swiftly looks down at his coffee covered shoes while Eiji extends his arm at him, offering his hoodie to Ash.  
  
“I’m sorry I got coffee all over you but you can't go home covered in that,” he says looking apologetic, as he gestures to the dark wet stain that's clinging to Ash uncomfortably.  
  
“It's okay, you don't have to, I know it was an accident,” Ash says  
  
“No please, take it, and I'll buy your drink for you,” Eiji says, desperation seeping into his voice.  
  
Ash chuckles lightly, “you really don't have to,” he says with a slight smile.  
  
“I know, but I want to”  
  
Ash freezes, wondering if there's a hidden meaning behind that. But he shrugs his shoulders in nonchalance, accepting Eiji’s offer.  
  
Eiji’s eyes light up, “you go and use the bathroom while I order your drink.” he says, smiling.  
  
Ash takes Eiji’s hoodie, as the remaining body warmth left in the hoodie seeps into his hands and goes back inside the cafe to change. Eiji picks up the now empty coffee cup from the floor and goes inside to order two drinks.  
  
When he returns from the bathroom, Ash finds Eiji sitting at a table near the window,  as the darkness slowly descends outside. Shorter has his hip leaned against the table, arms crossed as he chats idly with Eiji, who's laughing. Ash notices two drinks on the table and a rush of gratitude washes over him.  
  
He walks over to them, with his jumper bundled up in his hands. He pauses at the table and says “you two know each other?” while gesturing to them.  
  
Eiji nods as Shorter says, “yeah, he's a regular here”  
  
Ash shrugs, “cool,” he says while pulling out a chair and sitting across from Eiji.  
  
“Heard you got all wet” Shorter says with a smirk.  
  
Ash rolls his eyes, “shut up, it was an accident.”  
  
Eiji watches them, “do you two know each other?” he asks  
  
Now it's Ash’s turn to nod as Shorter says, “yeah he's my dumb best friend” earning him a jab in the side with a pointy elbow as Shorter grunts beside him.  
  
“We grew up together, so, _unfortunately_ , I've had to put up with him my whole life,” says Ash with a shit-eating grin.  
  
“So he says, but to be honest, he's been blessed with my presence in his life” Shorter bites back.  
  
“Oh, cool” Eiji says with a laugh. Ash notices the little dimple that appears when his mouth pulls up at the edges.  
  
“Well,” Shorter starts with a knowing smirk, “gotta help Nadia, so, have a good time,” he says and goes back to the counter with a wink.  
  
When he turns back, Eiji offers him his drink with a smile, and then frowns, “how do you drink that? it's so bitter” he asks, scrunching up his nose in a cute way.  
  
“just like my soul,” Ash mutters without thinking and then stops. He pointedly does not make eye contact with Eiji as he reaches for his cup. And Eiji is just frozen and he knows Eiji is staring at him. He takes a long sip and then looks up.  
  
He's staring at Ash with a weird look on his face, and then he cracks. He starts laughing and laughing and soon there are tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as he tries to stifle his giggles, clutching his stomach.  
  
Ash just stares with his mouth open, and then closes and then opens again, as he tries to form a coherent sentence. He didn't realise his self-deprecating humour was so funny.  
  
Eiji calms down but still struggles to speak through his quiet giggles, “the- the look on your face when- when you realised what you said, was so funny” he manages. Ash chuckles in response.  
  
“I'm sorry, sometimes I don't realise I say stuff until it's too late” he explains, warming his cold hands by wrapping them around the cup.  
  
Eiji gives him a shy smile, “it's okay, I do too.”  
  
Ash responses with his own little smile.  
  
Customers come and go as the night drags on, but they sit in their own little bubble at the corner and talk for hours and hours, laughing and smiling and basking in the easy company of each other as their conversations flow from one topic to another like a smooth stream.  
  
Nadia and Shorter fire each other knowing smirks countless times when one of them bursts into laughter as one watches them with a gleam in their eyes and a smile playing at their lips.  
  
“Thank god he doesn't look like a kicked puppy anymore,” Nadia says as she wipes a table as Shorter picks up empty cups.  
  
“You weren't the one who had to deal with him sulking,” Shorter says grumpily.  
  
“You gonna tell ‘em to leave? I ain't doing it” Nadia asks with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Fine” Shorter huffs. He hands his sister the empty cups and makes his way over to them.  
  
“If you're planning on staying here for the rest of the night at least buy something” Shorter interjects into their conversation.  
  
They both snap their heads up to look at him and then look at each other.  
  
“Um, I’m gonna get going then, it's pretty late,” says Eiji looking between Shorter and Ash.  
  
“I can drop you home” blurts Ash, looking directly at Eiji. Shorter feels his eyebrows shoot straight up to his hairline. _Ash? Ash Lynx offering to walk Eiji back to his dorm? He must be pretty whipped._  
  
“Um, I mean, if you want- of course, I mean, it's pretty late and like, if you want the company,” Shorter watches as Ash’s cheeks turn a dangerous red as he keeps rambling.  
  
Eiji gives him a soft look of gratitude and Shorter feels so sorry for him. “yeah, okay.”  
  
Shorter watches them with his arms crossed as they fumble around each other and grab their stuff to leave. He has to physically restrain himself from giving out the loud sigh at the sight of them acting like little kids with their crush.  


They bid Shorter a goodbye and leave.  
  
They walk back in silence. Ash realises he's wearing Eiji’s hoodie and thinks of a way to see him again to give it back without sounding desperate.  
  
“Um, I have your hoodie, so maybe I'll give it back the next time we meet?” _shit, no that definitely sounded desperate,_ he scolds himself.  
  
Eiji turns to him with a smile. He seems like the type of person that smiles a lot.  
“yeah okay, give me your number,” he says suddenly. Ash looks at Eiji with wide eyes.  
  
“wait no- I didn't- what I meant is-” Eiji struggles, panicking and shaking his hands in front of him.  
  
“oh my _god_ \- what I meant to say was give me your number so you can text me when you drop it off” Eiji explains, with a pained grin stretched on his face.  
  
“ _uh-_ ” Ash’s voice cracks and he winces. “I mean yeah totally, okay- sure, yeah,” Ash loves being able to form coherent sentences together.  
  
Eiji takes out his phone and offers it to Ash to put his phone number in. He does so, looking hesitant and Eiji wonders if he was a bit too forward.  
  
“You can put your phone number in mine too,” he says with a shy smile and the knot of uncertainty that started forming in Eiji’s chest loosens.  
  
Ash doesn't have to give him his number, he doesn't have to offer to walk him home, but for some inexplicable reason, he feels he needs to.

 So they track their way back to the dorms and find that Ash’s building is only a ten-minute walk away from Eiji’s. They linger at the entrance of the building and Eiji once again apologises for spilling his coffee on Ash. Eiji falters for a moment, realising that if he hadn't bumped into Ash, they wouldn't have met like they did.  
  
They say their goodnights and walk their separate ways.  
  
-x-  
  
Over the course of the next month, Ash and Eiji grow a closer friendship. They somehow always manage to keep up to date with each other's lives despite not being able to communicate face to face.  
  
They make an appearance at Nadia’s café usually once a week. Shorter watches from afar as they grow more comfortable with each other, watch as they rely and depend on each other, watches Ash’s trust for Eiji grow despite Ash being a person that's not too fond of social interaction. He notices that they both look the most relaxed when they're in the company of each other. Notices how they smile wider and laugh a little louder while they're around each other.  
  
He also notices how they risk secret glances at each other while one is looking away. Notices how they adjust their body to be closer to the other's, throwing an arm around a shoulder, grabbing an elbow, placing their hand softly on the small of the others back as they're walking out of the café.  
  
It's the little things, but it doesn't go unnoticed.  
  
-x-  
  
The third time it happens again is two and a half months later.  
  
It's a Saturday morning and the winter sun is shining through heavy clouds. Eiji makes his way down to the café, burying himself in the warmth of a large coat and a scarf wrapped snugly around his neck. The long ends of his scarf play with the wind as the frills dance around freely.  
  
He gets to the entrance of the shop and someone else steps out. He steps aside to let them pass but doesn't look up to see who it is. In the middle of stepping into the warmth of the café, he hears his name being called out. He whips his head to the side and sees a flash of blonde hair and the frills of his scarf caught onto a blue front strap of the stranger's bag, hung over a wide shoulder, before he's being pulled forward by a strong force.  
  
He has time think _déjà_ _vu_ before he knows he's going to crash into someone's chest.  
  
But what he doesn't expect to come along with the impact is the feeling of something soft beneath his lips.  
  
_oh_  
  
He hears a sharp intake of breath and steps back to see Ash Lynx with his eyes blown wide and his mouth open in a little gasp.  
  
A mantra of _oh no oh no oh no_ repeats in Eiji’s head as he tries to process what had happened.  
  
Seconds pass before Ash cracks a smile, then that smile melts into a smirk as he says, “if you wanted to kiss me so badly you could've just asked” but this time, Eiji doesn't miss the way Ash’s eyes fleet down to his lips in a split second before going back up to hold his gaze, doesn't miss the way his smirk wavers as he does so.  
  
_o h_  
  
A wave of confidence washes over him and Eiji decides to test the waters. He steps up close into Ash’s little bubble and sees his chest rise up as he draws in a shaky breath, tensing up and waiting for something to happen. That earlier smirk playing at his lips has now completely vanished.  
  
Eiji steps in close in further and whispers, “can I kiss you?”  
  
Ash feels it ghost on his lips before he's leaning down, he can hear his heart thumping around widely in his chest, threatening to jump out but caged in by his ribs. He slowly and gently places a hand on Eiji's neck and softly captures his lips with his own.

Their lips move against each other softly and Ash feels a warmth ignite in the pit of his stomach, travelling up into his chest and making itself home in his heart. Eiji's lips are softer than he'd expected, but their lips fit together and match perfectly.  
  
They pull away, coming up for air, and placing their foreheads together, smiling and giggling together.  
  
“Does that answer your question?” asks Ash.  
  
“Yes,” Eiji replies, pecking his lips, “yes it does” he manages before he's diving back in again, meeting Ash's lips once more.  
  
-x-  
  
Before this, they were random strangers, leading separate, ordinary lives. Their paths had never crossed before, never intertwined.

But maybe it was a coincidence, or maybe it was fate, that decided to interfere. But whatever it was, it decided that Eiji Okumura and Ash Lynx were meant to find each other, it decided that they belonged together.  
  
But through this, Ash Lynx found Eiji Okumura, and Eiji is better than anything he's ever dreamt about.

**Author's Note:**

> hello my lovely readers!   
> this has a carp ton of mistakes i just know it but i really wanted to post it sooner so here we are, anyways hope u enjoyed this just as much as fun I had writing it!!


End file.
